Samurai Doctor
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Jinguji, seorang dokter populer yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya, mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan pulang. Ketika kesadarannya menghilang, tanpa sengaja jiwanya tertukar dengan lelaki lain yang berparas mirip, Gakupo.
1. Prolog

**Samurai Doctor © Yue. aoi**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Might be OOC, AU, Crossover.**

** Disclaimer : Vocaloid characters owned by Yamaha Corporation & Hypnosis Mic characters owned by King Records**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat lelah, Dokter Jinguji," ucap salah seorang perawat pada seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut ungu yang menyentuh pinggangnya.

Dokter Jinguji hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon. Ia begitu mengantuk hingga tak bisa memberikan respon dengan benar pada sang perawat.

Selama satu minggu terakhir, ia tidur kurang dari lima jam sehari sehingga kini ia sangat mengantuk dan berjalan bagaikan mayat hidup dengan wajah pucat dan mata hitam. Belakangan ini entah bagaimana pasiennya membludak dan ia tak mampu menolak mereka semua.

Sebuah konversasi singkat terasa begitu menguras tenaga bagi lelaki itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengangkat tangan dan berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar lelah, "Pulang dulu, ya."

Perawat itu menatap sang dokter dengan khawatir. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari para mahasiswa co-as yang baru selesai berjaga dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau bisa mengemudi? Atau ingin dipanggilkan taksi saja?"

Jakurai menggelengkan kepala. Ia ingin segera mengemudi pulang ke rumah dan bercumbu dengan kasurnya yang empuk. Lagipula ia khawatir akan tertidur lebih dulu sebelum taksi tiba untuk menjemputnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Lelaki itu segera melangkah meninggalkan lorong dan sesekali mengangkat tangan ketika seseorang menyapanya. Ia berjalan menuju area parkir di luar rumah sakit dimana mobilnya terparkir di area parkir khusus untuk dirinya, fasilitas yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit bagi dokter tertentu.

Ia segera menekan tombol dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia merasa begitu mengantuk, namun berusaha agar tetap fokus. Ia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan mesin mobil dengan transimisi otomatis miliknya dan menginjak pedal tengah serta menekan tuas yang semula berada di posisi 'P' menjadi 'D'.

Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung karena area parkir tidak begitu padat ketika ia keluar dan tidak ada antrian kendaraan di loket pembayaran parkiran. Ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan kelopak mata yang terasa perih dan berat.

Ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk hingga matanya berair. Namun rumahnya hanya berjarak lima belas menit dengan mengemudi dan ia memutuskan untuk memaksakan diri mengemudi hingga tiba di rumah.

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala dan ia memutuskan memejamkan mata sejenak. Setidaknya tidur selama sekitar satu menit akan membantunya agar setidaknya bisa bertahan sampai di rumah.

Namun tidak sampai satu menit ia memejamkan mata, lampu kendaraan berubah menjadi hijau dan mobil yang dikemudikannya tak kunjung bergerak maju hingga kendaraan-kendaraan di belakang menekan klakson dengan suara keras.

Jinguji tersentak seketika saat mendengar suara klakson panjang yang keras dan segera membuka matanya meski terasa berat. Ia menyadari jika lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau dan ia segera menginjak pedal gigi dan mengubah tuas menjadi 'D' serta berniat menginjak gas.

Namun ia begitu panik karena terkejut hingga tanpa sadar menginjak gas dengan kuat sekuat tenaga dan seketika mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seharusnya ia menarik rem tangan, namun ia malah memutar stir ke arah kiri dan mobil bergerak dengan cepat menuju kursi yang terletak di trotoar dan ia menabrak seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi kayu dan tengah menikmati es krimnya dengan keras hingga lelaki itu terpental dan mobilnya malah menabrak salah satu bangunan pertokoan dengan keras.

Mobil berhenti akhirnya setelah menabrak bangunan dan terbalik, membuat sang pengemudi kehilangan kesadaran seketika.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 1

Salah satu jemari lelaki berambut ungu itu bergerak-gerak dan dahinya berkerut secara refleks. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu nyeri dan ia menyadari jika tampaknya sebuah masker terpasang di wajahnya.

Ia segera membuka matanya dan seketika menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau akan cahaya ruangan yang seketika menghujam retinanya. Ketika ia membuka tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang menusuk sekujur tubuhnya semakin terasa, namun ia bahkan merasa tak kuat untuk bersuara.

Kepalanya juga terasa nyeri dan ia merasa pusing. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada saat ini dan tak mampu mengingat apa yag terjadi padanya. Namun ia menduga jika ia berada di rumah sakit jika dilihat dari alat-alat yang berada di sekitarnya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat perlahan dan seorang lelaki yang tampaknya berusia dua puluhan dengan rambut berwarna biru yang terasa familiar seketika bergegas menghampirinya.

Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur dan semula ia berpikir jika lelaki itu adalah salah satu anggota Flippin Stone yang pernah dilihatnya. Namun ketika lelaki itu mendekat, ia baru menyadari jika lelaki itu bukan orang yang sama.

Lelaki berambut biru itu bertubuh tinggi dan kurus dengan rambut pendek serta penampilan yang terlihat jauh lebh rapi dibanding lelaki anggota Fling Posse yang pernah dilihatnya itu.

"Hey, Gakupo, kau sudah sadar? Aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu."

Seketika lelaki berambut ungu itu kembali mengernyitkan dahi. Gakupo, katanya? Apakah ia salah dengar? Meski ia belum lama tersadar, setidaknya ia ingat jika namanya bukan Gakupo.

Ia hendak bersuara untuk mengutarakan keberatan, namun ia merasa terlalu lemas dan suaranya juga terhalang masker oksigen sehingga hanya terdengar suara lenguhan pelan.

Ia benar-benar terkejut karena suara yang keluar sama terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang suaranya sendiri. Seingatnya suaranya tidak terdengar seperti ini.

"Beristirahatlah. Kata dokter, kondisimu cukup parah akibat kecelakaan itu," ucap lelaki berambut biru itu lagi.

Kecelakaan ... seketika ia teringat samar-samar kalau ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak sesuatu. Namun ketika ia berusaha mengingat lebih, seketika kepalanya terasa begitu sakit hingga ia menyerah dan memutuskan menuruti lelaki asing itu meski ia masih merasa kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung dan ia menyadari kepalanya terasa berat. Ia segera menyentuh kepalanya yang terlilit perban dan perban yang melilit tangan kanannya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian perawat yang tampaknya masih berusia dua puluhan akhir mengamatinya dan berkata, "Beistirahatlah, Dokter Jakurai. Anda baru saja kecelakaan."

Seketika ia mengernyit keheranan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi dokter? Dan siapa pula Jakurai itu?

"Sayang, sepertinya kau salah orang. Namaku Gakupo, bukan Dokter Jakurai."

Wanita muda itu terkejut, begitupun dengan lelaki itu. Sejak kapan suaranya terdengar berat seperti bapak-bapak begini?

Wajah wanita muda itu sedikit memerah mendengar godaan sang dokter jenius padanya. Namun di saat yang sama ia merasa heran, mengapa lelaki yang biasanya serius itu mendadak menggodanya? Dan mengapa lelaki itu mengaku bernama Gakupo?

Ah, mungkin saja lelaki itu baru kecelakaan hingga ingatannya bermasalah. Namun ia merasa aneh, setahunya Gakupo adalah nama lelaki yang ditabrak sang dokter. Saat ini lelaki itu sedang berada di dalam ruang ICU dan kondisi tubuhnya cukup parah setelah tertabrak mobil hingga terpental. Kedua kakinya patah dan remuk sehingga dokter perlu melakukan operasi rekonstruksi tulang.

Yang terparah, bahkan napas lelaki itu sempat terhenti sesaat dan mengalami gegar otak akibat benturan keras. Kondisi lelaki itu cukup buruk ketika tiba di IGD dan sempat kritis. Para staf bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa lelaki itu.

"Ah, Dokter Jakurai bisa saja, deh," ucap sang perawat sambil tersenyum. Ia berencana memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana sang dokter menggodanya sedikit.

Dokter Jakurai begitu terkenal di kalangan perawat maupun dokter berkat kecerdasan, juga parasnya yang rupawan dan kesukesannya secara finansial. Setiap hari para pasien mengantri untuk ditangani oleh sang dokter dan sejauh ini bahkan belum pernah ada satupun pasien yang gagal ditangani lelaki itu.

Beberapa perawat, dokter muda wanita dan mahasiswa co-as bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada lelaki itu walaupun yang bersangkutan terlihat tak peduli meski tetap bersikap ramah. Sang dokter seolah memasang pagar pembatas yang begitu tinggi antara dirinya dan para wanita yang baru terlihat begitu mereka hendak mendekatinya.

Seharusnya ia menyalakan alat perekam ketika dokter Jakurai merayunya tadi. Ia hendak memamerkan kepada rekannya sesama perawat. Sayang sekali ia tidak membawa ponsel sekarang.

"Uh ... Dokter Jakurai itu siapa? Sudah kubilang namaku Gakupo, Cinta," ucap Gakupo sambil menyeringai genit.

Wajah sang perawat sedikit memerah. Namun entah kenapa ia malah merasa tidak nyaman lama kelamaan. Senyuman dokter Jakurai terlihat aneh seperti lelaki pervert, tidak lagi terkesan menawan seperti biasa.

"Ahaha ... " perawat itu tertawa pelan dengan canggung, "Saya harus pergi dulu. Silahkan tekan tombol kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan dokter atau perawat."

"Oke," Gakupo kembali menyeringai dengan nada riang. Ah, beruntung sekali dirinya yang langsung dilayani oleh suster cantik ketika ia baru saja sadar dari kecelakaan.

Rasa nyeri di kepala maupun tangan kanannya sama sekali bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan keberuntungannya saat ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengalami kecelakaan sejak dulu sehingga ia tidak perlu menghabiskan dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya yang mengenaskan.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2

Ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagi Jinguji. Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan ia terus menerus dipanggil dengan nama Gakupo oleh para perawat maupun orang yang mengunjunginya hingga kini ia mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri.

"Haha ... kurasa Dewa telah menghukummu karena begitu pervert. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sedang makan di kursi trotoar dan mendadak tertabrak mobil?" ucap lelaki berambut biru yang mengaku bernama Kaito ketika Jinguji menanyakan namanya.

Jinguji kembali menautkan alisnya. Sepanjang tiga puluh lima tahun hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia disebut pervert. Tentu saja sebagai dokter ia sudah pernah melihat tubuh pasien termasuk alat kelamin. Saat co-as dulu, ia bahkan sudah melihat tubuh telanjang kadaver meski ia tak ingin membayangkannya. Namun ia jelas tak terima disebut pervert ketika ia melakukannya untuk pekerjaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jinguji mengajukan keberatan dengan suaranya yang terdengar sinis.

"Kau hilang ingatan, eh? Sudah berapa kali kau mengajakku mengintip maupun menggoda wanita sejak semasa sekolah? Gumi bahkan menonjokmu ketika kau berusaha mengintipnya."

Jinguji merasa semakin heran. Mengapa ia terus mendengar soal orang-orang yang tak pernah dikenalnya dan juga dikunjungi orang-orang yang tak pernah dilihatmya?

Apakah tubuhnya tertukar dengan seseorang? Hal itu jelas tidak mungkin, bukan? Sejauh ini ia belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti itu dan tak pernah ada penelitian yang telah berhasil membuktikan hal itu. Jika ada penelitian semacam itu dan berhasil, mustahil ia tidak tahu karena ia begitu sering diundang untuk menghadiri konferensi ilmiah, entah sebagai peserta maupun pembicara.

Jinguji mendesah lelah. Bahkan dirinya yang disebut sebagai dokter jenius pun kesulitan merasionalisasikan keanehan ini. Tak ada cara lain selain melakukan hal ini untuk membuktikannya sendiri.

"Pinjam ponselmu," ucap Jinguji dengan nada memerintah.

Kaito mengeryitkan dahi. Untuk apa lelaki itu meminjam ponsel? Salah satu lengannya patah sedangkan pergelangan tangan lainnya terkilir sehingga ia maupun beberapa temannya bergantian datang untuk menjaga Gakupo yang bahkan belum diijinkan memakan makanan padat oleh dokter.

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tak bisa memegang ponsel, Bodoh."

Harga diri Jinguji sedikit terluka mendengar sebutan 'bodoh' itu. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan memperlihatkan sertifikat hasil tes IQ-nya serta menunjukkan bahwa dirinya anggota MENSA.

Namun ia mengabakkannya dan segera mendesak, "Kalau begitu nyalakan mode kamera dan setting mode selfie. Aku ingin melihat wajahku sekarang."

Kaito mendengkus kesal. Dasar pria narsis, bahkan dalam kondisi begini pun masij terpikir ingin melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Kondisimu mengenaskan, tuh."

"Ya," sahut Jinguji dengan serius.

"Jangan kaget," ucap Kaito segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melakukan apa yang diminta sang teman.

Jinguji melihat pantulan wajah yang terlihat di depan cermin dan segera mengerjapkan matanya, hampir tak percaya dengan dilihatnya.

Wajah dan warna rambutnya berubah. Rambutnya masih tetap ungu, namun dengam warna yang lebih terang. Selain itu bentuk matanya berubah, dari yang semula lebih tajam menjadi tidak.

Lelaki itu benar-benar terkejur hingga napasnya memburu seketika. Apakah dokter melakukan operasi plastik padanya? Namun bekas luka operasi plastik tidak mungkin pulih dengan cepat.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadar?" tanya Jinguji dengan nada yang tak lagi terdengar tenang.

"Lima hari," jawab Kaito seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong.

Jinguji bukan seorang ahli bedah plastik, tetapi ia pun tahu kalau bekas luka operasi plastik tidak mungkin sembuh secepat ini. Terlebih lagi wajahnya berubah sehingga operasi plastik tidak mungkin dilakukan hanya pada bagian mata.

Sosoknya yang tenang telah hilang dan ia membelalakan mata lebar-lebar seolah baru melihat hantu dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu syok. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan panik. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang?

**.**

**.**

Gakupo menekan tombol dan tak lama kemudian seorang perawat bergegas memasuki ruangan dan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Dokter Jakurai?"

Gakupo menyahut, "Ya. Aku ingin ke toilet."

Wajah perawat itu sedikit memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang cabul dan ia berkata dengan suara gugup, "A-anda cukup kuat untuk berjalan ke toilet? Atau ingin dipanggilkan perawat laki-laki?"

Gakupo menyeringai. Perawat yang gugup itu pasti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh dan ia memutuskan untuk semakin mempermainkan wanita itu, "Bagaimana kalau kau yang membantuku saja?"

Wajah sang perawat semakin memerah. Ia membayangkan kalau ia akan melihat area pribadi sang dokter yang digilai mayoritas kaum hawa termasuk dirinya meski ia sudah menikah.

Rasanya ia ingin mengiyakan kesempatan langka ini. Namun ia memutuskan mempertahankan reputasi demi menghindari rasa canggung sesudahmya.

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan saya. Saya khawatir akan merasa canggung. Anda pun mungkin tidak nyaman karena saya perempuan dan anda laki-laki."

Gakupo menyeringai, "Maksudnya membantuku berjalan ke toilet, Nona Cantik."

Sang perawat merasa semakin gugup. Ia sepertinya salah memaknai ucapan sang dokter yang entah kenapa tak pernah terdengar serius setelah sadar dari kecelakaan.

Berita mengenai dokter Jakurai Jinguji yang menjadi aneh setelah kecelakaan telah menyebar di kalangan dokter dan perawat. Para perawat wanita bercerita kalau dokter itu kerapa menggoda mereka dengan memanggil mereka 'Manis', 'Cantik', dan sebagainya. Rasanya dokter Jakurai yang mereka kenal tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini meski lelaki itu cukup ramah dan baik.

"Ah, tentu saja."

Gakupo segera bangkit berdiri meski masih merasa tak biasa dengan rasa pusing setelah beberapa hari di tempat tidur. Perawat itu mendorong tiang infus sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil kesempatan untuk merangkul sang perawat.

Demi Tuhan, ia merasa benar-benar beruntung. Ia ingat kalau sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya yang sedang duduk sambil makan es krim di trotoar hingga terpental. Namun tubuhnya tidak terluka parah, hanya tulang dadanya yang retak dan kepalanya yang terbentur hingga geger otak.

Sebagai bayarannya, ia bahkan sering dikunjungi perawat cantik dan bahkan berkesempatan merangkul perawat. Selain itu para perawat maupun dokter wanita menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, bukan risih seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Manisku," ucap Gakupo seraya tersenyum dan memasuki toilet serta menutup pintu, sedangkan perawat menunggu di luar.

Gakupo segera melepas celananya serta celana dalamnya dan berniat menuntaskan panggilan alam.

Namun ia membelalakan mata dan menjerit seketika. Bagaimana bisa kejantanannya sedikit membesar dan berubah warna dari sewarna kulit menjadi merah muda seketika? Dan mendadak kulupnya juga sudah disunat.

"Dokter Jinguji, anda baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara khawatir sang perawat di balik pintu.

"Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Gakupo dengan sedikit gugup.

Ini benar-benar gila. Namun warna kejantanannya bahkan berubah menjadi warna yang ia inginkan. Sepulang dari rumah sakit ia harus segera pergi ke kuil dan berterima kasih atas berkat berlimlah yang diberikan untuknya.

Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dan pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Ketika ia melihat pantulan wajahnua di wastafel, ia menjerit keras lagi. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi seketika dan warna rambutnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

Yang lebih mengejutkan, ia sama sekali tak mengenali pantulan wajah di cermin yang sama sekali bukan wajahnya. Ukuran matanya lebih kecil namun terlihat tegas dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Ia belum mencuci tangannya ketika ia menyentuh wajahnya yang lembut dan kenyal dan tersenyum. Wajahnya terkesan lebih dewasa namun juga tampan.

Kalaupun tubuhnya mungkin tertukar dengan seseorang, tubuh ini tidak buruk.

Gakupo kembali menyentuh wajah barunya, mengagumi keindahan wajah itu tanpa mengetahui jika sang pemilik asli wajah itu akan marah-marah seandainya tahu kalau sebuah tangan yang belum dicuci setelah melakukan urusan di toilet seenaknya menyentuh bagian tubuh manapun.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3

Hifumi memasuki ruang perawatan leader tim mereka bersama Doppo. Mereka berdua baru tahu kalau lelaki itu mengalami kecelakaan ketika menghubungi lelaki itu dan tak kunjung diangkat hingga akhirnya Doppo memutuskan menelpon ke rumah sakit tempat Jinguji bekerja.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf karena aku baru datang sekarang. Aku baru tahu kalau kau kecelakaan," ucap Doppo.

"Ya. Aku juga baru tahu. Aku dan Doppo datang membawakan buah-buahan, lho. Semoga kau suka, ya," ucap Hifumi dengan suara keras hingga Doppo menatapnya dengan tajam.

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi dan berkata, "Oh, ya, ya! Tentu saja aku suka makanan."

Doppo merasa heran. Biasanya sang dokter akan menegur kalau Hifumi berbicara kelewat keras. Tumben sekali kali ini tidak.

Sebenarnya Gakupo tak tahu siapa kedua orang itu. Ia berpikir kalau mereka pasti mengenal si pemilik tubuh ini dan ia memutuskan berpura-pura mengenal mereka.

"Omong-omong soal pertarungan dengan Mad Trigger Crew, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Dokter. Aku sudah menghubungi Riou dan memberitahu soal kau dan leader mereka bersedia menunda hingga kau pulih."

Gakupo mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si pemilik tubuh ini hingga terlibat dalam pertarungan? Siapa pula Mad Trigger Crew itu?

Ia berusaha berpikir sejenak. Mad dalam bahasa Inggris artimya gila. Trigger artinya pelatuk. Dan crew artinya kru. Kru pelatuk gila.

Seketika Gakupo merinding. Nama itu terdengar seperti nama geng mafia. Jangan-jangan pria bernama Jakurai Jinguji itu adalah mafia yang berkamuflase sebagai dokter.

Sungguh mengerikan. Untung saja selama ini ia belum pernah berobat pada dokter Jinguji itu. Kalau iya, jangan-jangan krgan tubuhnya akan dijual diam-diam.

"P-pertarungan? Kita ini mafia?" tanya Gakupo dengan suara bergetar karena ngeri.

Hifumi menatap heran, "Hah? Mafia? Apa maksudnya?"

Gakupo mengernyit. Kalau bukan mafia, lalu untuk apa melakukan pertarungan dengan kelompok mafia? Orang normal seharusnya berusaha menghindari urusan dengan kelompok semacam itu.

"Mad Trigger Crew itu kelompok mafia, kan? Untuk apa kita berurusan dengan kelompok semacam itu?"

Hifumi benar-benar heran. Apakah kecelakaan itu lebih parah dibanding yang ia duga hingga sang dokter kehilangan ingatan.

"Yah, leader-nya memang anggota mafia. Namun mereka bukan kelompok mafia, kok. Pertarungan kita mengenai perebutan sebagian wilayah, sih. Tapi kita kan bukan mafia."

Doppo menyadari Hifumi mulai lelah menghadapi sang dokter yang menjadi aneh dan ia segera berkata, "Dokter habis kecelakaan. Mungkin merasa bingung. Namun kuharap Dokter segera pulih."

"Terima kasih," ucap Gakupo seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada layar televisi.

Hifumi merasa penasaran akan acara televisi yang ditonton seorang dokter. Ia pikir, dokter seperti Jakurai pasti mengisi waktu luang dengan menonton berita di televisi atau acara sejenis Dr. Oz.

Ia memutuskan mengintip layar televisi dan terkejut menyadari kalau Jinguji sedang menonton drama romantis. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati lelaki itu menatap intens dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Gakupo menoleh ketika menyadari lelaki berambut kuning yang agak mirip dengan Len itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Si pemeran wanita cantik, kan? Dadanya montok dan tubuhnya tipeku."

Hifumi dan Doppo saling berpandangan seketika. Sejak kapan leader mereka yang dianggap Doppo sebagai gentleman yang baik malah membahas tubuh wanita dengan cara yang mesum?

"Eh? Iya ya? Haha," Hifumi tertawa canggung karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kok reaksimu begitu? Memang kau suka tipe yang bagaimana? Yang bertubuh kecil dan imut? Atau yang seperti model Eropa?"

Doppo dan Hifumi tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Mendadak Jinguji terasa seperti orang yang tak dikenal.

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa kecelakaan membuat Gakupo benar-benar berubah," ucap Luka, si gadis berambut merah muda pada temannya.

Gumi menganggukan kepala seraya tersenyum sumringah. Ia terkesan jahat karena mensyukuri temannya yang kecelakaan, namun ia merasa benar-benar lega terbebas dari gombalan menyebalkan si lelaki terong mesum itu.

"Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya kecelakaan saja dari dulu. Kuharap ingatannya tidak usah kembali sekalian. Kumohon kabulkan doaku, oh Kami-sama," ucap Gumi seraya melipat kedua telapak tangan.

Gumi benar-benar serius. Selama ini Gakupo berkali-kali menjadikannya target kemesumannya. Lelaki itu pernah berusaha mengintipnya dan bahkan menyatakan cinta padanya serta menyebutnya cantik. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat mual.

"Sudah, sudah. Kasihan kalau disebut begitu," Miku memutuskan menengahi.

Luka segera menyahut, "Bukankah kau sendiri juga senang Miku? Lelaki itu berkata ingin menjadikanmu sebagai anggota harem-nya, kan?"

Miku terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Umm ... sebenarnya bagus juga kalau Gakupo berubah."

"Nah! Kau sama saja!" seru Gumi seketika seraya menatap Luka, berusaha meminta persetujuan.

Miku merasa sedikit bersalah karena merasa senang karena pada akhirnya terbebas dari sasaran kemesuman Gakupo. Namun sebetulnya ia juga berencana pergi ke kuil diam-diam untuk mengucap syukur kepada Dewa.

**.**

**.**

"Ini benar-benar Gakupo teman kita?" bisik Len pada Kaito dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Kaito mengangguk dan Len benar-benar terkejut hingga mulutnya terbuka seketika.

Sore ini ia datang berkunjung dan menemukan Kaito di sana. Ketika ia tiba, Gakupo hanya menatapnya dan membalas sapaannya ketika ia tiba.

Ia pikir, Gakupo akan langsung memanggilnya dengan suara keras serta bercerita tentang betapa sakit tubuhnya, mengenai fisik rupawannya yang tertutup perban akibat kecelakaan maupun segudang hiperbola yang ia pikir akan ia jumpai.

"Kau sungguh Gakupo? Bukan kembarannya?" tanya Len.

Baik dirinya maupun Kaito sama-sama tahu kalau Gakupo tidak memiliki kembaran. Orang tua lelaki itu juga sudah meninggal sehingga kini Gakupo sebatang kara.

Namun Len masih tak percaya dengan betapa berubahnya sikap Gakupo. Semua teman-temannya juga membahas hal yang sama.

Jinguji terpaksa menganggukan kepala. Seandainya ia mengatakan bukan, ia pasti akan dikira gila.

Dalam hati ia merasa heran, mengapa setiap orang yang mengunjunginya bereaksi begini, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan? Memangnya selama ini seperti apa lelaki bernama Gakupo itu?

"Aku membawakan terong panggang kesukaanmu. Aku dan Rin bahkan khusus memanggangnya di rumah untukmu," ucap Len seraya mengeluarkan tempat makan plastik.

Jinguji meringis. Orang bernama Gakupo itu memiliki selera yang unik. Ia belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang menjual terong bakar dan ia juga tidak menyukai terong.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Kau mau makan sekarang? Perlu disuapi?" tanya Len seraya menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan prihatin. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu adalah temannya meski menyebalkan.

"Tidak."

Len menatap Kaito dengan heran. Sejak kapan suara Gakupo terdengar setegas ini? Seolah mampu menahami maksud Len, Gakupo mengendikkan bahu.

"Oke. Kutaruh di sini, ya. Kalau kau ingin makan, panggil saja perawat," ucap Len seraya menutup kotak dan meletakkan di atas nakas.

"Ya."

Len beralih pada Kaito dan bertanya, "Eh, kata dokter kepalanya terbentur? Apa dia hilang ingatan?"

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Selama ini ia yang paling sering menunggui Gakupo karena ia bekerja freelance sehingga waktu kerjanya tidak terikat.

"Itu ... dokter pun bingung. Meski kepalanya terbentur keras dan gegar otak, ingatannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang," bisik Kaito.

"Lalu?"

Kaito menatap Len, "Memangnya Gakupo pernah belajar ilmu kedokteran?"

Len memukul puncak kepala Kaito yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan keras. Ia pikir otak lelaki itu tertukar dengan Gakupo setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, mendadak Gakupo memekik, "Jangan! Pukulan di area sagitale suture berbahaya."

Seketika Len terdiam sedangkan Kaito yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kaito memandang Len, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sagital suture? Itu apa?" tanya Len dengan heran.

Jinguji tanpa sadar menggunakan istilah ilmiah yang tidak dipahami orang awam dan ia segera berkata, "Puncak kepala. Itu maksudku."

"Oh, maksudmu ubun-ubun?"

Pertanyaan Kaito dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jinguji.

Kaito berbisik pada Len, "Ini maksudku. Dia juga tidak berniat lagi menonton sinetron cinta favoritnya dan malah menonton berita. Dia benar-benar berubah."

Len menyahut, "Sepertinya Dewa telah memberikan mukjizat pada Gakupo, teman kita."

**-TBC-**


End file.
